Bye, Bye, Ry
by Comicbookfan
Summary: Ryou Bakura will never forget the day his sister and mother died, and he will most definitely not forget his sister's last words--to him or to anybody else.


**Bye, Bye, Ry**

Summary: Bakura will never forget the last words his sister ever whispered to him.

* * *

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then..._

_**'Memory' from 'Cats'**

* * *

  
_

Bakura couldn't sleep, and that was to be expected, with the empty, echoing hole in his mind where his yami was supposed to be. But he was used to it by now, the loneliness.

He just wished there was somebody to share the loneliness with, somebody to wait out the night with him. He wished his friends were there. They always made him feel better, the thought that he had somebody who cared about him kept him going.

But at night all he could do was sit and stare at the walls, wishing he had enough money to pay the light bill. The night scared him. He hated darkness, it reminded him of Yami Bakura.

At night he would tune in to the echoing sadness in his head and stay that way. And he would think about his mother and sister, and how they died. In a car crash. While he lived. He couldn't remember much about the details of their deaths, just that his mother had passed on impact and his sister had taken a little longer.

He didn't care. No. He didn't care about how they had died, just that they did.

It hurt. Especially his sister dying on him. After everything.

She had been younger, but only by three minutes.

They had been twins.

_Do you know how it is losing a twin? Do you know how it is losing one whom you are so attached to? How it is when your heart breaks and never returns to it's true form, how it always stays weird? It's like losing a part of your soul. It is pain but without the physical part, the kind that makes you wish you were feeling tortured to death instead of it..._

Bakura Ryou had never wanted to be alone, not at night when the voice of his sister whispered in his mind but was never really there.

Because most of all, he would never forget the last words she ever said to him.

He would never forget how he had screamed, how he had watched her take her final breath. He would never forget her last words to him or anybody.

_**"I, for one, cannot wait to see my grandmother." The small white-haired girl announced.**_

_**"Ha ha, Ama, ha ha." A boy who mirrored her, except his hair was a bit longer, and he was male, vocalized.  
**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"We're going to the grocery store, you idiot!" Her twin brother laughed good-naturedly.**_

_**"Honestly, Amane, Ryou, you both are giving me a headache. Trying to drive in foggy weather, here!" Their mother cried out, also good-naturedly.**_

_**She had red eyes and looked quite like both ten year old twins.**_

_**"Sorry, mum." Ryou said softly, having the decency to look ashamed. **_

_**Amane just grinned.**_

_**"Yeah, sorry mum." She made her voice match Ryou's perfectly.**_

_**Lia grinned.**_

_**So did Ryou. He was lucky to have such a nice family. Except for his dad, he wasn't so great, but he was okay. He bought him stuff and kept the family going.**_

_**Suddenly, way behind them came the honk of a horn, startling Lia. The young mother looked over her shoulder distractedly. And everything went to hell.**_

_**"MOTHER! EYES ON THE ROAD!"**_

_**"WE'RE SWERVING!"**_

_**"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!"**_

_**CRASH.**_

_**Ryou heard screams erupt from his throat and pain come from all over his body as the car turned over once and once again.**_

_**When it finally steadied, he felt something warm crawl down his temple, getting into one of his chocolate eyes. Blood. And then he saw. All over the seats of the back of the car-more blood.**_

_**And what was scarier:**_

_**It wasn't his!**_

_**He looked over at the drivers seat, where he had been seated opposite of in the back. That side had gotten the hard part of the blow.**_

_**He screamed again in horror and started to sob.**_

_**His mother was covered in blood and she wasn't breathing. Grief washed over Ryou in waves. And then...Amane!**_

_**She had to be okay. He looked down, finally realizing what the weight on his lap was. His sister. Oh, God, his sister.**_

_**Her eyelids fluttered, and he found he could barely recognize her without her ever present smile, her face smeared in blood. He took off his cashmere sweater and tried to stem the bleeding that came from somewhere...near her heart. He didn't care about his pain.**_

_**He wasn't going to lose his twin. He wasn't going to lose his best friend!**_

_**Her eyes opened, eyes that looked so much like his. Wails choked and died in his throat.**_

_**She put a weak, shaking hand on his, and softly, hoarsely, intoned: "Don't even try."**_

_**"I have to try! You're my sister, I can't let you die." He reached over to the handle of the door, but found it was stuck.**_

_**His breathing became rapid.**_

_**"Shhh, Ryou. I'm dying, I think." She looked scared, but even nearing death, he knew she wouldn't admit it.**_

_**"No, Amane, hold on. I hear sirens." He did, in fact, hear them, coming closer.**_

_**Fog lapped around the car as he tried to get out again. His tears came down with his blood, turning foggy red and dripping onto her face. She wasn't strong enough to cry. The dizziness began to take over him.**_

_**"No, Amane, no! This isn't goodbye! It'll never be!"**_

_**"I disagree. I'm scared."**_

_**"Don't be! You'll get better! They're coming!" The sirens came closer, and Ryou's voice rose in pitch. "Just stay awake!"**_

_**"No. I love you!" It seemed that in the face of imminent death, Amane had degenerated into a little girl.**_

_**Just like the one Ryou knew and loved. "Please! Hold on! Hold on!" Paramedics and police officers started getting out of cars.**_

_**Amane smiled sadly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks and blood still wetting her hair and chest.**_

_**"Bye, bye, Ry." She whispered.**_

_**And then her breath came in gasps, her chest heaved once, and then everything went from her eyes, and her soul escaped from her body and her life was gone.**_

_**Finally, with nothing to live for, with a wail, just as a fireman opened the door to the car, he slumped over, wounded, unconscious, and traumatized, with his hand still on his beloved sister's heart, soaked in blood.**_

The thoughts, from so many years back, haunted Ryou.

Especially the way his sister's lips curved and made shapes as she said her final words.

_Bye, bye, Ry._

When she whispered those words, she hadn't known that six years later, after going through hell time and time again, and then finally finding friends (just not at night) her brother would be whispering the words she had never gotten to hear.

"Bye, bye, Ama. I love you."

Then the white-haired boy wrapped his arms around his knees and cried.

**-Owari-**


End file.
